


My Thoughts on You

by pedalprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Flash Fic, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedalprince/pseuds/pedalprince
Summary: A lyric fic in the year of our lord 2018? Yeah. Oops.





	My Thoughts on You

**Author's Note:**

> Song is the chorus of My Thoughts on You by The Band Camino.
> 
> It's 4 AM during finals let me be dramatic

**And I know this**

The sound of music floated gently along the winter air, and their puffed breath twirled together as it rose into the sky. Lance laughed softly, his voice gravelly from the cold. Keith immediately reached for his tissues in concern.

“You need-- _mmf!_ ”

And it was right there, with their teammates emerging in a chattering mass from the Garrison exit, that Lance McClain planted his first kiss on Keith Kogane. Lance’s hands were in Keith’s hair, gripping him tight.

It felt like he was wrapped in Lance’s warmth, and…

And he didn’t mind.

The constriction was strange, but not unwelcome. He let himself melt completely into it, a smile creeping onto his face. Lance’s eyes popped open in surprise as Keith pulled him in deeper.

Keith had been hurting for so long.

He tried to hide it, but he felt himself cracking.

He felt his walls falling.

He couldn’t help it.

Somehow…

 _Somehow_ , he knew.

He just...knew.

_It was right._

**I can’t read it right, between the fights**

“Keith!” Lance screamed, tears streaming down his face. His voice was gravelly and choked, as if he had to reach in deep to pull out his words.

And when they came out of Lance’s mouth, to Keith they felt like his own blade had been twisted in his back.

_“When will you just stay?!”_

**I still need you**

Lance waited there quietly in the dark. He poked the paper calendar next to his bed, gazing out the window from where he lay. “12 weeks… that’s 2 shorter than last time… if he comes...”

At this, Lance paused to lift his head and look out the window, but immediately deflated.

“In 3… 2… 1.

...

...Nothing.”

His heart hurt. He hated having to burn Keith’s image into his mind - because a picture wasn’t enough when he was going away. It was kind of funny, the way he stood there like an upset child, his eyes aglow with determination to remember.

Lance knew that entering the relationship meant Keith would, in following his own wind, be far.

Really… far.

And for a long time.

Many, many times.

Lance took his hand anyway.

He knew that.

He loved him so much.

 _Loves_ him so much.

_That much._

The aching.

It got worse as the clock ticked on.

And Lance could only close his eyes.

**And I know this**

Keith gazed out into the emptiness of space, his eyes distant. Krolia seemed to pick up on his mood instantly, walking over.

“Keith? Is it Lance?”

It was the first time Keith had heard that name in weeks outside of his own head. He jolted at the sound.

No response.

For a long moment, Krolia simply sat on the sill of the ship window with her son, holding his hand without a word. Then, softly, she ran a hand through his hair.

“He still loves you. Something that strong… it never, ever leaves you.

Have faith in him.”

**I fell for your eyes**

Lance’s eyes glowed. His air was more mature now, his eyes full of a deep wisdom and sorrow that could only come from their years in the throes of war.

Keith was instantly frozen.

Even though neither of them spoke or moved, it felt like they were walking slowly around each other in a circle, watching.

Replacing the picture burned in their mind with the person standing in front of them in the dark.

Lance’s eyes were dim.

Keith knew, in his crumpled up insides, that there was no amount of ‘sorry’ that would rip it all away.

 _God_ , _did he want to rip it all away..._

And suddenly,

abruptly,

there it was.

The hand that always reached out to him, even when the eyes swum with sorrow, and the smile was crooked and broken.

Those beautiful eyes that always looked at him with longing.

Those beautiful, _beautiful_ brown eyes.

He was sorry.

_So fucking sorry._

“Keith… I love you.”

_I love you too._

_With my everything._

**I just realized**

“I won’t be returning to the Blade of Marmora. Not in the same way. I’ll be helping with comms from Earth.”

Keith’s voice was neutral and low, and he looked Lance dead in the eye.

Lance was frozen.

“You’re… what?”

“I’m leaving the mission side of the Blades.”

“Isn’t that… isn’t that what you want to do?”

“I know what I did, Lance. Things change.”

“But you live for that stuff! Why would you…!”

“I _said,_ I know what I did!”

After that, silence.

They gazed at each other, as they often did when they were parting or crashing together again.

Lance spoke one second faster.

“Was this… because of me?”

His voice was much softer than usual. Vulnerable, with just a tinge of pathetic hope.

His eyes were swimming again, but not with sadness.

They seemed once again to glow.

"You... you never needed to be sorry. I was the one who yelled at you. I- I shouldn't have."

 _It was selfish,_ Lance thought.

_I was selfish._

Even so...

Even so, he couldn’t help the relief that flooded over him.

The urge to run forward and wrap Keith in a hug came, but he stomped it out inside and just stared on.

It was Keith this time.

He stepped forward.

Keith buried his head in Lance’s neck, holding him tight.

The sensation brought tears to Lance's eyes, and he choked, covering his mouth.

"Keith-"

And then a voice - firm, kind, and _raw_ \- danced in Lance's ears. Keith hugged him even tighter, hair brushing against his skin.

The tears burst forward.

_“I’m not leaving you again.”_

**I still need you.**


End file.
